


You didn't ask, I didn't tell. I never knew we had loved so well.

by by_heart



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a laughing stock, bullying targets, lonely in the world. They never realized that what they didn't have was what they really wanted, needed the most: each other.<br/>Set loosely sometime post-Sectionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't ask, I didn't tell. I never knew we had loved so well.

The pain was just as bad as the last time, and the time before. Maybe worse now that they all knew her secret and why they were doing it in the first place. She had been walking in the hall with Puck toward their next class when the sharp sting of an ice cold slushie hit her dead on. She knew he had gotten one too without having to scrape the ice off her eyes and look over. They had been the target of a lot of bullying lately, though they told nobody. It was bad enough that everyone knew now that she was pregnant and had been lying about who the father had been. And Puck was getting hell for not coming out with it in the first place. Though they usually had little in common outside of glee club, they were sharing this emotional torture.

Puck yelled at whoever had thrown them (Quinn didn’t catch who it was, and didn’t really care, all she knew was that she felt even more humiliated with every tossed drink and she just wanted to escape), and grabbed her hand as he stormed off in the other direction. Even after wiping the corn syrup from her eyes, she could still feel it running down her face and had to keep blinking it away. She followed as Puck was quickly leading them somewhere, knowing he was probably going to make sure she had clean clothes and that she was safely in the girls’ locker room before he went to change himself.

Instead though, he waited for her to grab clean clothes, then pulled her in the opposite direction again, toward his locker. He got his own change of clothes (they had taken a page out of the Rachel Berry handbook and started bringing extra clothes to school now, though they still needed them less frequently than their brunette glee captain), and tugged her down the hall once more. She would have questioned him, but her fury about being slushied was already filling her mind to the point where she didn’t question, just ran on auto pilot. Ducking into the boys’ lockers, Puck took a quick look around, pulled her in, and locked the door behind him. He looked down every row as they passed, just to be safe, and finally stopped in the back where there was a row of sinks and a corner full of open showers.

He reached forward to unbutton her sweater and slid it off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor with a wet ‘plop’. “Your hair is going to be pink for a while, I’m sure,” he frowned. More often than not, no matter how quickly she showered after the incident, her light hair was tinted a strange color for a day or two.

Still unsure about why he had led them into the boys’ locker room in the first place, she looked around suspiciously and shrugged. “Just one more thing about me to make me a freak to the morons here.”

He pulled his shampoo from the rolled up clothes on the bench and set it on the shower divider wall, reaching in to turn on the two showers it was splitting. “Kinda makes you look badass,” he smirked, trying to make light of everything. He nodded to the nearer shower. “Get cleaned up and we can ditch the rest of English in Mrs. Sikeston’s empty class. She hides out in the library to read during her planning period.” He said this like he knew all too well from experience. It stopped bothering her, because she knew it’s just who he was. He hated being in class and was perfectly content to do his homework at home after everyone had gone to bed. And at this point, she was thinking joining in his delinquency didn’t sound so bad, if it meant not walking in halfway through class only to declare they had been slushied again and had to wash up.

Picking up a towel from the clean racks, Quinn stepped into the little open stall and pulled her shirt and pants off, slinging them over the wall. Puck walked past and did the same in the neighboring stall. For whatever reason, as she reached back to unhook her bra, she felt no shame in the fact that he could easily see her chest over the short wall. She wasn’t sure if she just didn’t care because she was cold and sticky or if she was starting to trust Puck and realized that it wasn’t a big deal.

When she dropped her bra on the wall, she saw Puck instinctively look over. They had never showered together like this; he always led her to the girls’ lockers and he always went to the boys’. At his house, even though they shared his bedroom and bathroom, they were always decent. He was never more than shirtless with long shorts on, and she always had on at least a light t-shirt and shorts for bed. They shared his bed, but never did more than sleep. It was as though they were siblings sharing a hotel room on a trip; they each had their side and didn’t invade space.

Even though they were “technically” together since all of this started, they weren’t actually boyfriend and girlfriend. She held his hand at school, once in a great while kissed his cheek as they parted ways for class. There was no need for anybody to think even less of her because she wouldn’t be with the boy who knocked her up. At home, if they were really wallowing in their situation, the kisses might be less innocent, but never more than a makeout session that lasted a few minutes, and never doing more than touching the ‘permitted’ areas, over the clothes. They weren’t really together, they just weren’t not together. And it worked, since not being together would only make things more complicated for both of them in all this confusion.

But as Quinn stood there in only her panties, feeling stray droplets from the shower hitting her back, Puck gazing over at her, she couldn’t help but think of how none of it made her uncomfortable. She figured that must have shown in her face when she realized he was leaving his own stall to impede on her space. She watched him silently as he stepped behind her and settled his hands on her hips, backing them up to the hot shower spray. Quinn tilted her head back and closed her eyes as the warm water began rinsing through her hair.

Then his hands were tangling through her hair and suddenly she felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. It was a soft and affectionate touch, as he gently separated the sticky clumps that had corn syrup and dye in them. They stepped forward and he poured shampoo into his hand, rubbing them together before placing them back in her hair. He massaged and scrubbed gently, and the smell of something that reminded her of the ocean permeated through the air while he scrubbed her blonde and pink-tinted hair. She still had her eyes closed when he stopped, and she heard the shampoo bottle once more. She figured he was quickly rubbing some through his own hair before pulling her back once more. He held her back gently as he rinsed and rubbed the sudsy shampoo from her hair, leaving it feeling much less grungy than before.

And then he did something that should have shocked her and shaken her, made her nervous and suspicious, but instead, only made her sigh softly. With her hair rinsed out (she would wash and condition it again at home, but for school, a quick shampoo was all she needed), still standing under the soft, warm spray of the shower, he slid his hands around her hips, encircling her waist and slightly rounded belly. He had never touched her stomach before. She never offered and he never asked. They weren’t really in a relationship even if they pretended they were together, so he’d never just taken the chance to explore her body. But now that he was, she felt like she was in heaven. She was only 17 weeks into her pregnancy, so although she was showing, her stomach wasn’t big yet; it was just a small round area in her abdomen that tugged at the front of her shirts and dresses.

But his hands were delicately sliding around her skin like he might be able to glean some of the effect of her pregnancy right through his fingertips. And she loved it. Tilting her head back to rest on his chest, she let him explore. Raising her arms, she gave him all the access he wanted; and felt a slightly painful twinge over the fact that she had been feeling the baby kick for some time now, but had never offered to let him feel as well, never asked him if he even wanted to share these moments with her. Arms up over her head, she reached back and looped them around the back of his neck and laced her fingers together as she sank deeper back into him.

He wasted almost no time ducking his head down and nuzzling into her neck, occasionally placing soft, wet kisses there. He groaned once as his hands slipped all the way down to the bottom of her rounded belly, brushing over the top of her shower-soaked panties as he just held his hands there, as though he were supporting the weight of the tiny life she was carrying.

She sighed again, louder and more persistent this time, loving the way this felt all of a sudden. Raising his head to kiss the side of her face, along her jaw, up to her ear, and into her hair, his hands moved once more. He skimmed his fingers over her belly, up her sides, brushing lightly over the sides of her breasts, and encircling her arms with his hands as he traced them up to where they were latched behind his head. Guiding her to turn in his arms, they faced each other, staring deeply into each other’s’ eyes, before he leaned down to kiss her firmly on the lips. It was less than some kisses they had shared in the past, nothing more than slightly parted lips pressed together, but it was more intense than anything they had done before. There was feeling in it that was foreign to both of them.

There was the slightest hint of pure love in it.

Pulling away, Puck turned to shut the shower off then wiped the stray drops of water from her face. “Thank you,” was all he said as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, lingering, before stepping past her – hands sliding over her tummy once more – to grab their towels. He wrapped one around her before covering himself and moving out of the stall to get dressed.

When they were dried off and ready to head to the empty classroom on the second floor, she let her hand find his while they walked. And just before they pulled out chairs to sit, she slipped their tangled hands over her belly where she could feel a strong kick. His eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped himself around her from behind once more, resting his chin on her shoulder and just holding her while they felt their baby move. Together.


End file.
